


The bachelor song

by Harker13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bachelor Party, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, Heartbroken Sherlock Holmes, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13
Summary: What other things happened during John Watson's bachelor bar-hopping party?





	The bachelor song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masamune7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/gifts).



> I know we're two fics behind schedule for Kinktober but ... TODAY is Masamune7's birthday!
> 
> This is a small (and very ridiculous) gift for the greatest Sherlock fan I have the pleasure to know!! Happy birthday and may all your coming years be filled with gorgeous gay Brits! Love you tons!! <3

**Special Birthday Chapter! – The unseen part of John’s bachelor party:**

Certainly, when sober, Sherlock was the most responsible person when it came to show feelings for others; a luxury he may only take if his life depended on it.

But after being helped by Molly to calculate the exact amount he and John would need to drink for not getting wasted; his intentions were severely tergiversated by John once the Tequila shots started. He was not going to allow this shmuck to ruin his only bachelor party.

“Let’s get IN THERE!!!” – mumbled Sherlock.

“What!? A Karaoke-Bar?! No, let’s keep with the murder-bar hopping!” – John actually liked the idea but was too embarrassed to admit it.

“I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU, C’MON!!” – and dragged Watson inside.

________

“Is this thing on?” – Sherlock, visibly drunk, tapped the mic; an awful shriek invaded the place – “Ok, it works. THIS IS FOR YOU, JOHN! … Happy Birth…. I MEAN, HAPPY MARRIAGE … fucker.”

_-Laura Brannigan’s “Gloria” started playing-_

**WATSON** _!, you're always on the run now!!!_

_Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow…_ **IT’S ME, IDIOT!!**

_I think you've got to slow down …_ **MARRY ME NOT MARY!**

_Before you start to bloooooow it …_ **OR NOT!**

_I think you're headed for a_ **BREAKDOOOOOWN!!**

_So be careful not to show it!_ **BUT I CAN TELL ALREADY!!**

 

_You really DON’T_ **REMEMBAAAAA _!!,_**

_Was it something that he said? …_ **OBVIOUSLY, FUCK! I’M SORRY!**

_Are the voices in your head calling, Gloriaaaaa?!?!?!_

**WATSON!!!!,** _don't you think you're fallin'?_ **FOR ME!!!!**

_If everybody wants you…_ **SPECIALLY ME!!!**

**WHY IS IT ANYBODY CAAAAAALLIN’!?!?!?!? WHY’RE YOU NOT CALLING, JOHN?!**

_You don't have to answer!!!_ **BUT ANSWER ME!**

_Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-Oh!!!!, calling Gloriaaaaaa!!!_

**WATSON _!_** _(Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria),_

_I think they got the alias (Gloria),_ **HAMISH!!!!**

_That you've been living under (Gloria)!!!_   **BABY!**

_But you really don't **REMEMBAAAA?!!?!?** , _

_Was it something that they said? **SORRY I CALLED YOU IDIOT!!**_

_Are the voices in your_ _head_ … **PROBABLY SCHIZOPHRENIA!**

 _Calling, Gloria? …._  
  


_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, **WATSON!!!** _

_How's it gonna go down? … **YES PLEASE, DOWN ON ME!**_

_Will you meet him on the main line, **NOPE!**_

_Or will you catch him on the rebound? **LOVE ME ALREADY!!!**_

_Will you marry for the money? **I’ll GET YOU MONEY, JOHN!**_

_Take a lover in the afternoon? **I VOLUNTEER!**_

_Feel your innocence slipping away **HAAAAA!!,** _

_Don't believe it's comin' back soon!_

 

_And you really don't_ **REMEMBAAA _!!!_**

_Was it something that he said?_ **ALWAYS IS!!!**

_Are the voices in your head calling, Gloriaaaa?!_

**_WATSON!_ ** _(Gloria), don't you think you're fallin'?_

_If everybody wants you **BUT** **I NEED YOU!**_

**WHY IS ANYBODY CAAAAAAAAAALLING ME!?**

_You don't have to answer!!!_ **BUT ANSWER ME!**

_Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-Oh!!!!, calling Gloriaaaaaa!!!_

**WATSON!** _(Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria),_

_I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under_ **JOHN HAMISH WATSON!**

_But you really don't_ **REMEMBAAAAAA** _,_

_Was it something that they said?_

_Are the voices in your head caaaaalling_ **SHERLOCK HOLMES _?_**

**Waaawatson!!! … I love you, John!**

**Waaaaawatsoooon!!! … So fucking much!**

**Waaaatson!!! … I really like Mary but would prefer you marry me instead!**

**Waaaatson!! …. Mycroft was right!**

**Waaaaatson! …. !! Stupid fuck!!!**

John was embellished watching Sherlock singing and dancing.

“Greg, get in here right now, this is the best thing your eyes will ever see; bring cash and call Mycroft” – a huge smile was drawn upon his face as he called Lestrade.

**Author's Note:**

> I was saving this prompt for Loki but, Sherlock knew how to rock it better!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
